Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. In some cases, content items may be provided by members of a social network or from various content publishers. Content items may include text and media, such as images, videos, and audio. Such content items may be published to a social networking system and be made available for access by the members of the social networking system.